


Too Long

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only thing you can do is to take a step forward.</p><p>A few thoughts after watching 4x04 "Turn Down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

-Sharon -he said softly.

Sharon raised her eyes to the kitchen. 

They had dinner together in her place on her own initiative and, after washing the dishes, he decided it was the perfect moment, he had waited too long to know the answer.

His glance had to betray him because suddenly Sharon was not longer able to stare at him anymore and she turned around to start putting the glasses in the cupboard.

His heartbeats hit his chest so hard that he couldn’t barely breath. However, he didn’t frighten, he just got closer to her until he was carefully behind her back.

-Sharon -he whispered again near her ear at the time his hand caught hers before she got another glass. She was avoiding a conversation that they had been dancing around for too long.

Sharon turned around to look at him, he was so close to her that she could smell his aftershave. 

She swallowed.

He had rehearsed this conversation in front of his mirror a million times before during the last months. However, his throat was dry and his mind refused to cooperate with him, not even to say a simple sentence. 

-I need to know.. -he said at last. 

He saw how Sharon swallowed and licked her lips. 

-What..? -her voice sounded higher than she had predicted, he was sure of that, so she cleared her throat before keep on talking -What do you need to know..? -the words came out from her mouth like a murmur, as if, somehow, they were confessing a secret. 

With the little courage he had left, and knowing that he wasn’t the only one with these butterflies in his stomach, he took a step further, invading her personal space and cornered her between the worktop and his body.

He leaned down until he was so close to her face that he could feel her breath on his lips. He couldn’t hold a little smile when she saw her hold her breath and opened her eyes.

-If I’m alone here -his deep whisper, barely perceptible, was so intimate as his own revelation. He looked directly into her eyes, he could see clearly how her mind tried to make some kind of answer. 

She raised her face and looked at him and although the answer was a little whisper, the determination in her eyes surprised him because he wasn’t get used to it out of work, when they were just Sharon and Andy.

-You are not alone -her words caressed his mouth like a hot breeze, her chest was heaving up and down and he could feel her breath turned heavier every second while he looked at her like an idiot. He tried to memorize every detail of that moment when, for the very first time, she was so close to him that his stomach turned around and his nerves tensed his muscles so strong that he didn’t know if he would be able to move.

He realized that he was smiling when her lips curved shyly. She was so beautiful that he didn’t know how he had manage to control himself for so long. He moved his hand to her neck, buried his fingers in her hair and leaned down to reach for her lips.

He wasn’t surprised when he discovered her lips was so soft, full and warm as he had expected. She brushed his lips in a way he thought he may lose his mind. A moan escaped from Sharon’s throat when he touched her tongue and her body moved closer unintentionally while she grabbed his jacket strongly, trying to hold him close to her.

His excitation hit on his inner thigh so hard it was just one step away to be painful. 

He hadn't realized until that moment how hungry he was to be near from her. 

His hands went down caressing her waist until he found her ass, touch it shamelessly and grabbed her until her hip collide with his groin. Both groaned with the sensation of feeling their bodies together. 

Sharon allowed herself to spread her legs slightly and search friction against the erection that his pants barely couldn’t hide. The moment was too short because Sharon’s palm started to push his chest away from her, slowly but persistent, taking away her warm body out of his arms. He looked up to find out if he had made a mistake, but when he found her eyes the only thing he discovered was desire, plain and rough, turning him on more if that was possible. 

Even though the only thing that his body desired was ripping her clothes off and had her right there, he waited patiently. 

Her eyes looked over him, stopping her glance on his erection, licking her lips unconsciously. Her hands moved up until she reached out and unbuttoned the first button of her shirt while she bit her bottom lip and smirked. When her hands unbuttoned the second one showing him her generous cleavage he had to clench his fists trying to stay still. 

Before she unbuttoned her shirt completely she turned around, stared at him over her shoulder and started to walk to her room moving her hips in an hypnotic way, just the click of her heels against the floor waking up of his absorption.

He followed her to her room.

It was going to be a long night, he smiled to himself.

***


End file.
